House Party
Defend your hood from the attackers. There are enemies on the bridge above. Help Sweet defend against the last of the enemies. }} House Party is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by OG Loc from his house in the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. The first part of the mission starts at Burger Shot, and then the actual mission starts afterward. The mission can only be accessed between 20:00 and 6:00. Mission Carl goes to see OG Loc at Burger Shot in Marina, and sees Loc quitting his job as a janitor, which is violating his parole. Loc tells Carl that he wants to have a big party before he goes back into prison, as it may be his last chance 'to get heard'. Loc tells Carl to get ready for the party and then to get some girls. Carl can then get some new clothes and a haircut while waiting for the party to start. Later that day, Carl gets a call from Loc, who asks Carl if he's coming to the party. Carl tried to get out of it but is persuaded to come over when Loc mentions that his microphone is broken. Carl arrives at Loc's House to find him rapping his mediocre lyrics on a perfectly functioning mic. Carl sees Ryder there, and the pair go outside, away from the obnoxious sound of Loc's terrible music. Carl and Ryder bump into Sweet and other Grove Street members. As they're talking, a Grove Street member rushes in on a bike, warning the gang of an upcoming Ballas attack. The Grove Street gang gets ready to defend their hood by blocking the road with some cars, while Ryder runs off to get more backup. The Ballas arrive and a massive gang shootout occurs. After getting rid of the first set of Ballas, more Ballas appear on top of the bridge above Grove Street, who are also killed by the GSF. Another set of Ballas appears in the alleyway between Ryder's house and the Johnson House and in Ryder's backyard. More Ballas appear from around the surrounding houses in Grove Street, although Carl, Sweet, and the GSF successfully kill them all. Upon celebrating their victory, the Grove Street members go back into Loc's house for the rest of the party, to which Carl jokingly states that the party got started when Loc stopped rapping. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Defend your hood from the attackers *There are enemies on the bridge above *Help Sweet defend against the last of the enemies Reward *The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. Transcript Gallery houseparty.JPG|A fellow member telling the gang that the Ballas are heading in their direction, with a plan to gun down the leading members of the gang. HouseParty-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson killing the Ballas attackers. Walkthrough Part 1 HouseParty-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ comes to see OG Loc at the Burger Shot in Marina just in time to see him get fired and yelling at his former employers. HouseParty-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ overhears Loc telling his employers that he doesn't care about what they heard about him. HouseParty-GTASA-SS3.png|Loc says that he isn't anybody's "ass technician", implying that his former peers heard the story of him getting raped whilst incarcerated, which CJ previously found out about when he first saw Loc upon his release. HouseParty-GTASA-SS4.png|CJ greets Loc and asks what's up. HouseParty-GTASA-SS5.png|Loc says that he's quitting his job because working as a hygiene technician hurts his reputation as a legit gangster. HouseParty-GTASA-SS6.png|CJ says he agrees with Loc's statement. HouseParty-GTASA-SS7.png|Loc says that if he's getting sent back to prison then he wants to throw a big party first. HouseParty-GTASA-SS8.png|Loc says that a big party is his last chance to get famous. HouseParty-GTASA-SS9.png|CJ asks Loc what he plans to do. HouseParty-GTASA-SS10.png|Loc says he'll get back to his house in Grove Street and organize the party. HouseParty-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ asks Loc what he wants CJ to do for him. HouseParty-GTASA-SS12.png|Loc tells CJ that all he wants CJ to do is get ready for the party he's going to throw. HouseParty-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ says that he's fine with this. HouseParty-GTASA-SS14.png|Loc instructs CJ to get some beautiful women and bring them to the party. HouseParty-GTASA-SS15.png|Loc specifies what kind of women he wants to be at the party. HouseParty-GTASA-SS16.png|Loc says that he is the "chronicler" of the struggle of the black population. HouseParty-GTASA-SS17.png|Loc calls himself "The voice of The Families" and compares himself to Moses. HouseParty-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ must now get prepared and get to the party between 20:00 and 06:00... Part 2 HouseParty-GTASA-SS19.png|Later that evening, the party is underway at Loc's house in Grove Street. HouseParty-GTASA-SS20.png|As the crowd parties, Loc raps. HouseParty-GTASA-SS21.png|Loc spots CJ in the crowd and welcomes him. HouseParty-GTASA-SS22.png|CJ is saddened to find out that Loc's mic is actually working perfectly and that Loc lied to him when he told him it wasn't. HouseParty-GTASA-SS23.png|Ryder, who is also attending the house party, walks up to CJ and greets him. HouseParty-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ greets Ryder. HouseParty-GTASA-SS25.png|Ryder tells CJ that all of the homies are outside, away from Loc's terrible rapping. HouseParty-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ and Ryder decide to go outside. HouseParty-GTASA-SS27.png|Loc rapping at his party. HouseParty-GTASA-SS28.png|Outside, Ryder complains about Loc's terrible rapping skills. HouseParty-GTASA-SS29.png|CJ agrees and says that Loc seriously needs to work on his lyrics. HouseParty-GTASA-SS30.png|Sweet comes over and greets CJ and Ryder. HouseParty-GTASA-SS31.png|CJ greets Sweet. HouseParty-GTASA-SS32.png|Sweet says that CJ has established himself as a guy not to be messed with. HouseParty-GTASA-SS33.png|CJ says that he indeed has. HouseParty-GTASA-SS34.png|Sweet says that CJ is a "real killer". HouseParty-GTASA-SS35.png|Ryder gets angry at Sweet complimenting CJ and asks him what CJ has done that Ryder hasn't. HouseParty-GTASA-SS36.png|Sweet and CJ tell Ryder to calm down and that it's not a big deal. HouseParty-GTASA-SS37.png|Suddenly, a Grove Street member cycles into the cul-de-sac and jumps from his bike, breathless. HouseParty-GTASA-SS38.png|The gangbanger runs up to the others and tells them that a Ballas posse is about to hit up Grove Street. HouseParty-GTASA-SS39.png|The gangbanger tells says that the Ballas are getting closer as they speak. HouseParty-GTASA-SS40.png|Sweet says that they must've really put Ballas into a difficult position if they have to resort to drastic measures like this. HouseParty-GTASA-SS41.png|Ryder tells CJ to get ready for a gunfight and that they need to protect their homes. HouseParty-GTASA-SS42.png|As the entirety of Families members in Grove Street prepare for the face-off against the Ballas, Ryder says that he'll get some more men. HouseParty-GTASA-SS43.png|Sweet instructs Grove Street homeboys to get some cars and block the street. HouseParty-GTASA-SS44.png|He tells the other members to get guns and prepare for the face-off. HouseParty-GTASA-SS45.png|The Grove Street homeboys parking cars on the entrance to the cul-de-sac. HouseParty-GTASA-SS46.png|The Ballas arriving at Grove Street. HouseParty-GTASA-SS47.png|The fight begins. HouseParty-GTASA-SS48.png|CJ and the rest of the Grove Street Families must protect their home from the Ballas. HouseParty-GTASA-SS49.png|As the Grove Street homeboys clear out the Ballas that arrived in vehicles, Sweet notices another wave of Ballas on the bridge above. HouseParty-GTASA-SS50.png|CJ must help the rest of the Grove Street Families take out the attacking Ballas. HouseParty-GTASA-SS51.png|Sweet notices another wave of Ballas coming in from an alleyway in-between their mother's house and Ryder's house. HouseParty-GTASA-SS52.png|CJ and Sweet must help the rest of the Grove Street Families defend their home. HouseParty-GTASA-SS53.png|CJ, Sweet and the rest of the Grove Street Families fighting with the Ballas. HouseParty-GTASA-SS54.png|As the last remaining Ballas get killed, Sweet starts celebrating the Grove Street Families' victory. HouseParty-GTASA-SS55.png|CJ says that he never saw the Ballas get so desperate before. HouseParty-GTASA-SS56.png|Sweet says that the reason why is probably because they heard that CJ and him are reunited. HouseParty-GTASA-SS57.png|Sweet tells CJ that they should go back to the party. HouseParty-GTASA-SS58.png|CJ says that the party will really get started only when Loc leaves the stage. HouseParty-GTASA-SS59.png|Mission passed. Trivia *During the mission, two fireproof and bulletproof Tahomas are used. *During the cutscene, Ryder mentions that the homies are at the back of the house, but the homies are actually at the front. *After this mission, the area under control stat will start appearing even if the player has not completed the mission Doberman. *A full version of OG Loc's rap is made available in the Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap website. However, some lines in the full version differ from the one rapped by OG Loc in the mission. The reason behind this could be that it is officially recorded from a "rare demo session of OG Loc behind the mic while recording his debut (and only) album". *The Voodoos and Tahomas have got custom license plates. See Blood Bowl#Trivia. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_20_-_House_Party_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_20_-_House_Party_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_20_-_House_Party_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}ar:حفلة المنزل pl:Domowy melanż Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas